You Are Mine
by Yugicanbesexy
Summary: Yami and Yugi are a strong couple together but then Tea becomes pregnant with Yami's baby...HOW DOES THAT HAPPEN?  Warning contains Tea bashing, don't like don't read .
1. Prologue: A Bad Night

You Are Mine

Yeah I know I've got a billion other fan fictions in working progress…but my sister and I thought this up last Christmas some time and we came up what I thought quite a strong Yugi and Yami story line, I at first gave it to my sister to write up but because she has other things to write up and do she gave it to me.

_Don't read if you believe in Peachshipping._

Prologue: A Bad Night

Yugi and Yami had been together for over a year now. It came as a shock to everyone; no one had ever thought that either of them was gay.

People had started to accept this, for it was obvious that the two boys were in love.

Tea found it harder than most, she had always had a crush on Yami. She had once made her feelings to Yami, but…He had turned her down flat. She had felt humiliated, embarrassed, angry but most of all rage. Not at Yami or to herself but at Yugi, for she felt he had made her lose that chance to get with Yami.

Something had to be done to get that Yugi away from Yami.

She waited for 17 months after Yami and Yugi had confessed to loving each other her chance came.

Yugi was busy sorting out the cupboards on the top shelf of the kitchen. One bright morning Sunday in December.

He had to stand on a chair to get to the top shelves.

"Yugi what are you doing?" asked Yami smiling as he leaned against the door frame of the kitchen door.

"I'm sorting out the cupboards, have you seen the state of the place?" Yugi answered pulling another empty biscuit rapper out. "And do you know how often I have found these wrappers in here?"

"I'm innocent, J oey might have put them there whilst he was here last" said Yami blushing lying through his teeth.

Yugi sighed and smiled he could usually tell when Yami was lying to him and this was one of those times.

He turned and went back to his work.

"If you like I could help you when you get to the higher shelve" said Yami as he moved forward to show him he was ready to help.

"No you have enough to do yourself" said Yugi taking a can of Heinz baked beans out and putting it with the other cans.

"Okay" Yami sighed no point in arguing with Yugi "But don't reach too high" he warned.

"Yes, yes I know" said Yugi absentmindedly.

Yami shrugged and walked back up the stairs to their bedrooms, the sheets needed changing after last night. "Aibou I do love you but you need to have to learn to ask me for help" he muttered as he began to stripe down the covers.

He suddenly heard a crash and a sort of scream. "Yugi?" he called.

No answer.

"Yugi!" he called walking down the stairs.

**~::~ **

"Yes Joey, Yugi's perfectly fine, a few more weeks in hospital and he'll be his old self. By that time his leg will come out of the cast… Still a little grumpy yes, possibly I have my apparent I told you so look on me… He would love to see you Joey… he would love to see you minus the grapes, that's just wrong" Yami said casually to Joey on the phone. It was a rainy night and it had been two weeks after Yugi's accident.

"I think he's just missing the comforts of home to be honest." Yami said tiredly into the phone.

*Knock knock*

"I have to go Joey there's someone at the door I'll call you tomorrow"

Yami pressed the green telephone button and walked to the door cheerfully. He opened the door just before the person knocked again.

He was surprised to see Tea one of his college friends standing wet on the doorstep. "Tea?" he said open mouthed.

"Hey Yami" she said brightly "Can I come in?" she asked.

Yami dumbfounded opened the door wider. He remembered Tea yes but it had been six months since they had last spoken to each other.

She had been in one of Yami's college course he was taking. She was very flirtatious around him. He had also met Yugi in the college as well; he was in a different course though. That as a matter of fact that was how they met.

Yugi never liked Tea "She wants you Yami, and I don't like that look in her eye"

As a matter of fact Tea didn't think much of Yugi. But here she was out of the blue.

"Tea what can I do for you?" asked Yami as polite as possible

"I've come to see you and how you are coping" she said fluttering her large icy eyes "I've just heard about Yugi."

"Tea you never liked Yugi and as I recall you pushed him down the stairs whilst we were still in college and got expelled for it."

"Yes I know and I'm sorry but can you at least allow me in until I can get another taxi.

Yami sighed and allowed her in.

Tea walked in and sat daintily on the sofa. Yami sat on the other sofa. "I'll get you a coffee if you like" he said trying to be polite still.

"No I'll make it and you can call a taxi" she said kindly. She stood and walked to the kitchen. Yami let her do it; after all if she did he could defiantly make sure she left without the taxi taking all night.

Yami took the phone and dialled a number "Where do you want to go?" he called to her.

"Manton station" she called back putting a white powder in another mug without Yami noticing.

After Yami had made the call he sat patiently waited for the taxi to come. "Here you go" she said giving him a mug. Yami sipped it and sat back.

Tea smiled a little drinking her own.

"Tea why are you really here?" he asked

"No reason really, I was in the neighbourhood and I just felt like seeing you" she said grinning creepily.

"Tea you probably pass this house every day, what's so special tonight" he said slowly suddenly feeling tiered.

"I just felt like it" she whispered happily still grinning.

Yami groggily put his head against the sofa. She was going to be leaving soon anyway so why bother.

Yami took another gulp of coffee to alert him but it did the opposite. His eyes were becoming heavier and he needed to rest them.

"Are you okay Yami?" she asked

"Yes" said Yami closing his eyes only for a second but the second became longer and longer until he was asleep.

Tea smiled as she heard the Taxi outside. She grabbed a five pound note and ran outside into the rain. "Sorry" she said to the taxi driver "I'll be staying the night."

Review Me!

Should I continue? TELL ME!


	2. Lamp Shade

You Are Mine

Chapter One: Lamp Shade

Yami groaned slightly opening his eyes; he had a New York sized head ache. He blinked around; he was in his bed room in his bed. He and Yugi had saved their wages for nearly a year to buy a double bed for them both to sleep at night.

Yami opened his eyes getting everything into focus. He immediately closed them for the sun light was blinding him and making his head ache worse. He turned over feeling hair tickle his nose. It was only when he remembered Yugi was in hospital that he started.

He opened his eyes wide to see Tea sleeping besides him. He blinked he couldn't believe what she was seeing in front of him. His mouth opened to say something, anything. But no sound came out. A sudden thought went through his mind. He lifted the covers up slightly to check.

Oh Gods he was naked.

He looked around from his clothes seeing them flung over the floor and chairs. He noticed his boxers on the lamp shade and quickly tugged them back on. He turned slightly to look back at Tea. She stirred and turned over showing herself too to be naked.

Yami slowly stood. He walked backwards towards the door; he pulled on his boxers as he closed the door still going backwards. He looked down at himself, how did this happen? He wasn't disloyal, not to Yugi. Why? He would never…with Tea…

YUCK!

He shuddered imagining Tea naked and thrusting. He was going to be sick.

Instead of sick he held his head, he and Tea had made love in his and Yugi's bed, he groaned how had this happened?

The door suddenly opened and Tea walked out of the bedroom wearing Yugi's dressing gown. Yami tried to forgive her.

"Yami, come back to bed" she said seductively.

"Um, no thank you" said the ever polite Yami, "I, er, have to go to the hospital to see…Yugi" he felt disloyal even when he used him as an excuse.

"Oh Yami," Tea pouted slightly "you just used me because your boyfriend was out of it?"

"No!" Yami answered quickly.

"Oh so I was one big mistake?"

"Yes-No!"

"Than what am I? Someone you have lusted over all of this time?"

"NO!"

"A good friend that just got closer?"

"Not really" they weren't good friends to start off with.

"Or" she said walking towards Yami slowly and seductively "I'm someone who you know, and in the back of your head you know that last night was so right."

He didn't even remember last night.

Yami blinked wondering how to defect this, Tea bent her head forwards so both of their noses where touching, Yami could sense what was happening.

"Tea-" he began but as soon as he opened his mouth Tea had put hers against his.

Tea put her arms around Yami's bare shoulders making the kiss deeper. Yami put his hands on Tea's shoulders and pushed her off of him. Tea blinked slightly because of Yami declining her.

"I need to get washed" Yami muttered heading for the shower.

"I might come and join you" Tea smiled at Yami.

Yami promised himself he would use the lock on the door.

~::~

It had taken all of Yami's willpower to not drown himself in the shower. How did this happen? Why would he do such a thing? He shuddered in the warm sprays of water. WHY?

He washed his hair almost without any thought as he thought about how was he going to tell Yugi? He suddenly felt a lot more sympathy for those men who have cheated on their lovers and then tried to lie about. The difference was that he didn't mean it. Did he? He didn't know he held his head groaning. This was so messed up!

He dried himself off took some clothes out of the clothes basket and walked out of the bathroom. When he went into his bedroom he saw Tea waiting for him on the bed still wearing nothing else but Yugi's dressing gown.

"You were a long time" she noted getting up and walking to him.

Yami took a step back. He needed to cut this in the bud. "Tea, look, I like you as a friend but I don't love you I love Yugi, last night was for lack of a better phrase a mistake, I love my Aibou and would never soberly cheat on him. I'm sorry Tea I know you want a relationship with me, but I can't and won't have a relationship with you."

Tea blinked at him, her face darkened but then great tears fell from her face.

"I WAS A ONE NIGHT STAND!" she cried covering her face.

Yami put his arms around Tea's body holding her, he wondered what he was doing.

~::~

Yami chewed his lip as he sat at the table his fingers folded together. Tea was blabbing on about something or other about the morning after pill and protection and all that crap.

The only thing Yami could think of was Yugi and how hurt he'd be when he found out. He imagined Yugi's hurt and the overall disappointment he would feel. Would he ever forgive or trust Yami again? He didn't know. But he had to talk to Yugi.

He'd take Yugi out to dinner…No, no not to a public place…Their apartment he'd make him dinner…No! Scrap the whole dinner façade! Put him on the sofa and explain that he was unfaithful and that he had made a mistake.

That way at least he wouldn't feel the guilt or the sheer weight of trying to lie and lie and lie to save his own behind.

Then at least when Yugi dumped him he'd have the knowledge that he tried to be straight with Yugi.

Yugi was a good soul and he'd forgive him…Okay he might keep him on a tight leash and spend twenty four hours thinking about his future with Yami but he'd never…Leave him…

What if he did?

Yami groaned holding his head.

He felt Tea pat him on the back.

"Don't worry, we'll both tell Yugi together and then we can spend the rest of our lives together-"

"I still love Yugi. Just because I…We…Doesn't mean I've stopped loving Yugi."

Tea blinked at him then walked out of the apartment. Yami waited until the front door slammed.

~::~

Tea gritted her teeth as she stood outside the apartment.

He still didn't want her…HOW DARE HE!

He still wanted that little whore: Yugi.

Well she will just have to up the ante.

Raise the bar.

She reached into her handbag and took out a used pregnancy test.

She smirked the sign read pregnant: +

In only a few weeks' time she can use this to make Yami finally love her!

She put the pregnancy test in her bag again.

Bid your time Tea.

Your time will come.

Your time will come.

She then walked away to her house, as she knew she'll be back again: this time to stay.

Yugi's old room would make a wonderful nursery.

~::~

Yami picked up his bag.

He'd tell Yugi now.

Today.

No exceptions.

Oh Ra, he was going to die.

He was going to die…

…

~::~

REVIEW ME!


	3. What?

You Are Mine

Chapter Two: What?

"What?" Yugi asked as Yami gripped the table as he finished his speech.

"Yugi…"

"What…Why?"

~::~

"_Yugi…"_

"_Hey Yami! I'm home! Joey drove me home especially for a surprise for you!_

"_Yugi…Please sit down…"_

"_Yami what is it…Are you okay…?"_

"_No…No Yugi, I haven't been okay for days now…."_

"_Yami, please, tell me what's up? It can't be that bad."_

"_Oh Yugi…It is…"_

"_Yami. Tell me what's on your mind."_

"…_It's a long story…"_

~::~

Yugi looked away. Yami…Slept…with _Tea?_ "Why did you do it?"

"I don't know…I don't remember maybe I was intoxicated…"

"So…you were drunk?" Yugi said trying to take comfort in that.

"Yes…No…I don't remember…I wouldn't have gone out…Not with you in hospital…And even so I don't drink that much anyway…"

"Maybe you were missing me?" Yugi muttered trying to make sense of it.

"I don't think we had any alcohol…"

Yugi looked away. He didn't know how to feel. He hadn't been expecting something like this…Part of him hoped Yami wouldn't have told him…No! It was better Yami had told him, that way he knew that Yami wanted their relationship to be strong and healthy. But still…Tea…He didn't even think Yami even liked Tea that much…So why?

Yugi held his head. He didn't want to know. He looked at Yami who was grimly looking at him for a reaction.

Yugi didn't know what to do. The truth was barely sinking in. He turned away from Yami.

He felt Yami physically droop. He turned back to Yami.

"Yami…How can we go forward…"

"Don't say that…of course we can! I want this to work! I didn't mean any of this to happen! I just want you to forgive me!"

Yugi stared helplessly at Yami. Could he forgive Yami…Technically after such a mistake or event occurs then the relationship should be dead between the two people…Because one was unhappy. Was Yami unhappy with him? He was unhappy with Yami now…He never had to deal with anything as complicated as this in a relationship.

He used to laugh when people like this had a dilemma like this in real life or on film. He should leave Yami…But did he want to spend the rest of his life without Yami, knowing he could easily give Yami another chance?

But that would make _him_ the weaker person. What if Yami really didn't love him…What then?

He turned to Yami, his head pounding and tears falling slowly down his cheeks, "do you still love me?" he asked, he felt and sounded so pathetic.

"Oh Yugi" Yami sniffed holding Yugi his chest. "Of _course_ I still love you. This was a mistake, I…I didn't want any of this. Tea…She did something…She did something to make me-"

"You shouldn't blame it all on Tea! She might be just as much a victim as you."

Yami bite his lip but said nothing. "I'm sorry."

"I know."

"I've never done something like that before or since."

"I know."

"I'll make it up to you."

"I know."

"I don't even like Tea."

"Yami, I know."

"Why did I-"

Yugi put a hand to Yami's lips, "Yami, stop burbling. I know."

Yami nodded, he looked away at Yugi's tone.

Yugi looked away biting his lip. He wanted to believe Yami…

"Okay…Okay I forgive you."

Yami put a hand over his eyes breathing out hard.

"But…"

Yami looked up.

"You can't sleep in the same bed as me. Change the sheets and chuck them out. Tell me every little detail about what happened. And then give me a few months to see if you really are happy with me as a partner."

Yami nodded, he resolved to becoming Mr Perfect, and not even looking at another man or woman ever again.

Yugi smiled hugging Yami hard.

"Are you truly sorry" he said in a muffled voice in Yami's shoulder.

"Yes" Yami's voice said against the top of Yugi's hair.

"Then let's draw a line under it, and never talk about it again."

Yami nodded he was so pleased. He had never been more grateful or more in love with Yugi since he said that. He squeezed Yugi harder against himself.

Yugi managed to free himself at last smiling. "Now where is that chocolate cake I left in the fridge? I'm starving!"

Yami smiled after him. He looked out the window feeling a huge weight lift off his shoulders. He breathed out smiling. He looked up at the sky to see the start of storm clouds gathering on the horizon. A storm was brewing…

~::~

Tea stood in the rain as she saw Yami and Yugi cuddling up on the sofa eating cake. How disgusting. The shrimp took him back. How desperate could you get? She didn't count on that slut being so determined to keep her Yami away from her…Even severing his own dignity, well not long now Yugi. She had a surprise up her sleeve that even he couldn't forgive. She'd have Yami yet…Just you see Yugi…Just you see Yami…

_Just you see…_


End file.
